


Requiem (Altair X Reader)

by Noodles_Uber_Alles



Series: Inside the Animus [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles_Uber_Alles/pseuds/Noodles_Uber_Alles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN AND UPDATED. THE CONTENT WILL REMAIN MOSTLY THE SAME, I JUST FEEL MY WRITING WAS WEAK AND RUSHED. (5/05/2016)<br/>Subject 15. That's what they called her, that's all that mattered. She was meant to be a means to an end, but she new that in truth, she was more than that. She is the cousin to Desmond Miles, and like him, she shares the blood of Altair. </p><p>-Rating may be subject to change-<br/>All characters that do belong to me and not the reader or Ubisoft are not real people and if they are, it is purely coincidental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This isn't what I signed up for...

_**November 13, 2009: Cornell University** _

_Congratulations Mrs. (L/N),  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for the International Exchange program. You will be given the opportunity to get a taste of foreign life, starting in Jerusalem, to Italy, and from Italy to Britain. If you choose to, we may extend your international studies from a few months to a few years. It's all your choice! Your instructors have already been informed of your sudden drop from the University and we encourage you to inform your family. Due to some of the areas you will be studying in, contact with your loved ones may be limited. Enclosed in the this letter is everything you will need. _

_Au revoir,  
Victor Montgomery _

(Y/N) nearly dropped her bags reading the letter that was so abruptly shoved into her hands as she entered 9 AM English Lit. Class. She didn't recall ever applying to a International Program nor did she appreciate being forcibly dropped from the prestigious University it took her months to get into. "There must be some mistake" She said, not believing a word from the letter.  
Her professor pursed her lips, not interested in her students' problems. Ms. Rosenfelt had always been a bitter, self-absorbed woman. "It obviously isn't if I was spoken to personally. Mrs. (Y/N), just take the opportunity and leave, feel fortunate that anyone even thought of you."  
Ms. Rosenfelt promptly closed the door and proceeded to ask for the essay that was due, the essay (Y/N) held in her other hand, the essay she worked all night on. So much for hard work and dedication. (Y/N) watched the door with resentment, _this better be a fucking joke, because I don't find it very amusing_. Ms. Rosenfelt glanced at her through the small window in the door and glared, signaling to (Y/N) that she needed to go elsewhere. (Y/N) simply walked off, exiting the English building and slowly making her way to the dorm she was more than locked out of... Again. She had a habit of forgetting her keys, and it is not like it matters, she probably isn't welcome there anyway considering the treatment she has received so far.  
When her dorm came in sight, (Y/N) began fishing for her keys, praying that she could find them. She knelt in front of the door, of the building, rummaging through the small but still comfortable backpack that was on her back the entire time. A feeling of relief washed over the female as she felt the cool metal against her fingertips. Pulling them out, she carried on again, thankful for the one little good thing that happened to her today; losing the dorm room keys would have been the cherry on top. Speaking of cherries on top... (Y/N) had made it to her dorm and opened the door, expecting to do nothing for the rest of the day, what she saw instead made her want to lose her shit in a sort of literal way. The already barren white room was even more barren. There were no family photos, no college books stacked on a random shelf, no clothes littering the floor, there was nothing. It looked like it did when she first moved in, all her belongings were gone. _Well aren't they desperate to get rid of me...._

(Y/N) Slowly made her way into the room, hoping they had left something. Nope. _Damn they're thorough..._. (Y/N) dropped whatever was with her into the center of the room with a sigh. "Looks like I'll need to give uncle Miles a call..." She muttered. Creeeeeak. (Y/N) suddenly turned around to see what the noise was, dead-panning at the now closed door. _I can't believe I let a door scare me li-_. There was a sharp pain in the back of her head and then everything went black.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Sir we have to pull her out, she's fighting it._

'Where am I' I thought, unable to place the location, it was all too bright.

_Well then stop her from fighting it._

'What?' I am beyond confused, I can see shadow figures moving about but I cannot tell what they are. And the language... the language what is it? I can't place it, yet it sounds so familiar, as if I know it. It's not English though, I am sure of it. 

_(Y/N) You need to relax, it will pass, just let it happen._

What was that? WHO is that? Last thing I remember is standing in my empty dorm room. No- I have been kidnapped! They must know something about what occurred earlier... How long has it been anyways?

_I'm pulling her out._

A piece of glass slides out of my vision and the shadows, the voices are gone. I'm no longer being blinded by a bright light but the headache it gave me makes me want to- I immediately roll off whatever I am on and vomit, not caring for what is in my path. I hear can hear an irritated groan to my side. Having finished spewing my guts, I looked to the side, seeing an older man in a white coat towering over me with a look of annoyance.  
"Let her rest, but we will have zero interruptions tomorrow. She will get over it." He said sternly, I do not know to who he is saying it though.  
"Alright." A feminine voice came from behind me, I cocked my head back to see another person bearing a lab coat. It was a woman... 'At least she looks more pleasant than the other guy' I thought, standing up to stretch my unusually sore limbs. I could suddenly feel a tiredness come over me, it had such a strong hold on me, I didn't even bother saying anything to my thought-to-be kidnappers.  
"Follow me" She said without coldness but without kindness either. I merely followed, knowing that the opportunity to rest meant a nice warm bed... or any kind of bed at all. Even if it was a blanket on the floor, I'd welcome it with open arms. We only walked a few feet from the cold metal, glass bed object I had fell from. A door slid open revealing a dull room, prepared for someone with an extended stay.  
"You can rest here, I suggest you try sleeping for a while, the first time in the animus is always the hardest." She said, earning a nod from me. I wasn't prepared to argue... at least not today. I plodded past her and collapsed onto the not so comfortable bed, welcoming sleep with open arms.


	2. A Templar and a dance with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death erm-  
> sort of?   
> Guess we'll have to find out  
> OFF TO ACRE~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> I'M BACK BITCHES.  
> Updates will still be slow but hopefully not this slow. ^.^" I apologize for my ass-dragging but do note that my laptop was kind of a turd.

"Mrs. (Y/F/N) Wake up. We have work to do. We can't have you sleeping it away." A male voice nagged at the still sleeping (Y/N). She opened her eyes and cringed as the early morning sun nailed her in the face.   
"Piss off" She grumbled, not liking the idea of waking up way before she needed to.  
"Mrs. (L/N), if you do not get up and do the simple things we ask of you, I can guarantee you will never go home." He said with a tone of superiority.  
Shit. He was right. She was at their mercy, having been kidnapped by someone presumably working under their supervision. (Y/N) Got up, wishing to go back to the bed, despite the lack of comfort it provided.   
"Good." He spoke again, leaving the room with (Y/N) Following unwillingly. A frown etched her face as she entered the room with the dreaded machine. What was it called again? As she neared the machine, the man waved her closer and motioned for her to lay down. (Y/N) merely faltered backwards, not trusting him. If anything, (Y/N) had good judgement. This man was anything but good.  
The man's face soured, "Come on now. Have my words already left your mind?"   
(Y/N) Approached again looking around, hoping the female from the previous day would be there to lessen this man's bitter demeanor.  
"She'll be here soon. Come. Get in the Animus." His words startled (Y/N) she wasn't expecting him to be so spot on. Her face contorted a bit, not knowing what this 'animus' was.   
He merely scowled "Right. You don't know what the animus is. Let's just say you carry something important within you. This machine, the animus, allows us to see that important thing." He paused to make sure (Y/N) was keeping up. "Your ancestor's memories are buried deep within your head, we merely wish to see them, and if you cooperate... you will be able to carry on with your dull life."  
(Y/N) remained silent, not wanting to converse anymore as she silently got onto the animus. It's not like there was anything important about her ancestry. Why not give them what they want and carry on like nothing happened? Sounds simple enough. Almost instantly, the screen slid out and over (Y/N)'s head, causing her current surroundings to fade away and new ones to take it's place.  
The last words she heard from the man were "Try to relax so we can make this quick and simple"

_**Acre, 1191**_  
"No one, and I mean no one is to be in this building unless permitted by me personally." A man, Garnier De Naplouse, instructed. Those were his only words as he disappeared into the hospital. He was obviously annoyed by the events that took place minutes. The fool involved had his legs broken for attempting to escape, idiot. (Y/N) Scrunched her nose, at the remembrance of the earlier events and began making her patrol. She may not have agreed with the treatment given to these poor souls but if it was in the interest of the Templars then so be it. The Templars came above personal opinions, they were first, you could go whine about it at home but it was different here.   
(Y/N) frowned, leaving the subject as it bounced around in her mind. It would have vanished but the wails from the ill triggered the memory again. She kept a hand firmly over the hilt of her sword as she passed some of the patients. These patients could be volatile and act out for absolutely no reason. Being a woman made her just as cautious, she was one of the only Templars of her gender, and it made her appear vulnerable. A creak came from above, causing (Y/N) to pause and look up. Nothing. Must have been the wind.  
Looking back ahead, she instantly began to feel as if something was wrong. One of the patrols is missing. Naplouse called to her as she passed,  
“You. Come here. I fear we may need to up the guard, watch carefully.”   
(Y/N) obeyed and stood in front of the area he was currently in, something most definitely not right here. Several minutes had passed with nothing out of the normal until a tiny cloud of dust fell upon her. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to be noticed. Looking up, (Y/N) glanced over the beams in which she found nothing except the occasional lose beam or crumbling pillar. (Y/N) looked down again, whipping around upon hearing an inhuman noise from behind.   
There Naplouse lay, choking on his own blood. Standing above him was a man in white, his face hidden yet menacing. He made eye contact with her despite being obscured through the grill of her helm. With a flash of that same white, (Y/N) lie on the ground in shock, a blade dangerously close to piercing her abdomen.  
“Assassin.” She gasped, feeling more pressured applied with the sound of that word.   
“Woman?” He half spat, half said in surprise upon hearing the brief but distinctively feminine voice. Knocking off her helmet proved his assumptions correct. The pair got a better look at each other now, (Y/N)’s (E/C) eyes showed a myriad of emotion while his silvery ones showed nothing at all, at least nothing she could read off of him.  
“Please….” She rasped. No response came except for a sharp pain from her abdomen and a world of black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! And I would like to note that for all of you who are also a fan of skyrim, I will be working on several different stories in the future. First one being for Cicero since it's freshest in my head (Also one of my favorite characters despite his annoying antics)


	3. A question left unanswered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took an eternity but it is up and I should have another chapter up in a few days if not tomorrow.  
> Not much happens in terms of action but we get more Altair!  
> I do warn you, there is swearing galore in the first half of this.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!  
> -Yannick (Formerly Chloe)

Mind: In overdrive. Heart: Erratic. What just happened? Oh God, am I really dying?! What’s even real anymore… Someone… please pull me out. Please!  
(Y/N)’s experience in Acre had been short-lived her mind was all over the place. She was no longer sure that there was anything but the reality she had just been so suddenly forced out of… She wasn’t even sure if she was breathing, it felt as if she was no longer her physical self and that she just… existed, as nothing more than a mere conscience with no body to accompany it. That was until a burst of light greeted her frightened eyes.   
A gush of air filled (Y/N)’s lungs as soon as the one true reality made itself known to her. The screen over her head had barely retracted before she flung herself off the animus and onto the floor, desperately clutching her chest. A deep sigh came from directly above her,   
“Get up. We still have work to do.”  
(Y/N) frowned deeply, forgetting her unusual experience with death. Of all the people to greet her during a time of great vulnerability, it had to be Vidic. It was… Vidic... right? That’s what she overheard at some point in her brief stay... eh… good enough.  
“I just died.” (Y/N) replied in annoyance. She really did just die, granted it was a simulation... but she did! She sure as fucking shit just died and here’s some asshole coming in to piss on everything...  
Vidic rolled his eyes in annoyance and grabbed at the female sprawled haphazardly on the floor, still drawing breaths like they were her last.   
(Y/N) shied away instantly, making it blatantly obvious that there was not a snowball’s chance in hell she was getting back into the machine without some sort of ‘gentle’ persuasion. Oh yes… VERY gentle persuasion…  
Vidic disappeared briefly, giving (Y/N) more time to recover. When he did reappear, he took her arm firmly and jabbed a needle into the fatty part of her bicep. Oh hell fucking no. (Y/N) went into an instant panic, being frightened by the mere concept of needles. However, throw a creepy old dude in with the fun and it’s a party! Not literally…  
Seconds of struggling went by before (Y/N) slowly felt herself grow weak and her eyelids grow heavy. Next thing she knew, she was out like a baby… A very big and stubborn baby.  
???, 1191?  
The first thing to greet (Y/N) had been a dull throbbing pain in her abdomen. Why she felt pain, she wasn’t entirely sure of at the moment. Everything seemed hazy and obscure granted her eyes hadn’t even opened yet, that is if she can even open them at all.  
(Y/N) went blank, drifting into the unknown; something happened and she couldn’t remember what. The abdominal pain on the other hand, had to be somehow connected to whatever was going on now. No one just wakes up to feeling like they had been stabbed hours prior.  
Thinking long and hard about the chain of event leading up to the obscurity of her existence, bit and pieces weaseled their way into her memory. Something about a man and her, a Templar, had occurred just before the sea of black greeted her like an old friend. Oh fuck. Where was she? Was she even alive? Yes. She had to be alive given the amount of warmth enveloping her body.   
(Y/N) twitched, or at least tried to. A successful finger wiggle had given her enough of an idea to determine she was sandwiched between blankets and a crude bed made of straw. (Y/N) then tried to move her body, cringing as it only made the pain in her abdomen worse.  
“Your bandages were just changed. Stop moving.”   
A cold, and annoyed voice caused (Y/N) to freeze. Cracking open a single eye, she was greeted with the same face that happened to be the last face she saw before her untimely stabbing. His keen grey eyes met her drowsy (E/C) ones. A disappointed groan escaped her lips,   
“Why’d it have to be you?”  
Perhaps those words weren’t so well chosen as he immediately retorted,   
“I can still let you bleed out if you prefer.”  
Ok. Maybe this wasn’t so bad. Cold man who just almost murdered her, extreme vulnerability due to weakness… There couldn’t be a better fucking mix than that. Everything was so peachy…  
“No thank you…”  
(Y/N) barely got the words out of her mouth before a wave of crippling pain overcame her. The cause was undoubtedly from the large breath taken just prior to the three simple words. The discomfort was so great, (Y/N) uttered guttural nonsense. Her body became plagued with cold sweat, her cheeks hot, and an uncontrollable tremor overtook her weak form.   
The warmth of the blankets disappeared moment later, followed by the scraps of cloth wrapped tightly around her waist.   
“You opened the wound” He hissed.  
Both of (Y/N)’s eyes shot open, examining in the dark surroundings of the room, having only a few candles it and a small brazier to illuminate it. She looked down, taking note of the fresh red stain slowly creeping outwards. That was a lot of blood…  
The blood made (Y/N) nauseated and she fought to keep her eyes open. The flash of the man’s familiar hidden blade only agitated the situation and (Y/N) was thankful for the haze now overcoming her vision. The blade never graced her vital blood deprived body though, and instead had another nasty surprise.   
The smell of burning flesh and the hiss of moisture on a hot object had done the honors of making a very nasty introduction. The pain had gone from 1 to 100000 in seconds and it was so excruciating she couldn’t breathe. In this moment of utter misery, (Y/N) understood the purpose of the blade now. He used it to cauterize the wound, and the brazier nearby assumingly became one of her life-saving objects.  
The heat eventually faded and several words came from the man. They never reached (Y/N) however, seeing as she was drifting somewhere in between consciousness and unconsciousness. It didn’t matter anyhow… She’d be sure to thank him for saving her later, but for now, more pressing matters needed to be attended to…  
One thing stuck out like a sore thumb within her mind more than anything…  
Why did he save her twice?

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome along with other comments. Tell me how i'm doing!
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
